


They Tore Out Her Soul

by Dirty_Corza



Series: Hunger For Redemption [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female John Watson, Lesbian Character, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, female sebastian moran, john and seb are one person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-19
Updated: 2012-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-31 10:37:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlets of AU: Fem!John is Fem!Seb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written in ask-boxes on tumblr, all connected, but not in sequential order.

"Joanna? Or should I call you Sabrina?" Joana straightened her shoulders, glaring at the man in his posh suit. "You can bloody well call me what you like, not like kidnappers to give victims a choice." He responded with a slight chuckle. "If I were any ordinary kidnapper, you would be correct. But I'm not. I'm the most frightening man you'll ever meet. With perhaps one exception." "And who's that?" "Moriarty." She stiffened, giving him a death glare.


	2. Chapter 2

She stood by the pool, tears in her eyes. Jim was using her, again. Of course he was. Using her to get to Sherlock and she hated it. Joanna Sabrina Watson-Moran hated it. But she couldn't tell him no. "Will you help me?" he had asked. "Of course." had been her reply, even with the tears in her eyes. She still loved him. After his abuse, after all he'd done, after learning what true partnership could be -without the sex- with Sherlock. All of that, and she still couldn't tell Jim no.


	3. Chapter 3

Moriarty hadn't told her his plan this time. Not after she had ruined things at the pool. He knew she was the reason Irene called him with that at that crucial moment. Now, though, when she was looking up at Sherlock about to jump, she wondered if it might have been better had she never interfered. Sherlock would still be dead, but she wouldn't have had to watch. She could have joined him there, in exactly the way she couldn't here, unable to do anything but stand by as he jumped before she could tell him the truth, that she hadn't meant to lie, that she knew without a doubt he was real because he taught her to, to- He jumped before she could get up the courage to say "I love you".


	4. Chapter 4

"So... You've got a boyfriend then?" "Men, not really my division." "Oh... you're straight then? Cause it's fine." "I know it's fine." "You have a girlfriend then?" "No." "Oh, right you're unattached, like me." Joanna gave a small smile. "Joanna, I'm flatter by your interest, but I'm married to my work." "What? Oh. OH. Um, no Sherlock, I wasn't- That is- I'm gay."


	5. Chapter 5

"You should stay away from Sherlock Holmes. He doesn't have friends. He just uses people." Sally stopped her at the police line with a gentle hand on her arm. Joanna just gave a small smile, knowing it was probably the truth. "Yeah, well, you should stop sleeping with men who don't appreciate you. It only gets you hurt in the end. Go for a woman sometime they're better at it, anyways." With that she ducked under the tape, limping after Sherlock, not looking back to see the shock on Sally's face.


	6. Chapter 6

"Jo." "It's Joanna, Sherlock." "Jo is shorter." "Yes, and I don't like it. You can call me Watson if three syllables is too long." "Fine. /Joanna/, you like Molly, do you not?" "She's a sweet girl." "I meant you are attracted to her. Why don't you make a move?" "She's smitten with someone else, and not gay. I'm not that desperate." "She's bi, you know." "I don't care, she's still not looking at me like that, so I won't." "You are rather chivalrous." "Knight in shining armor, me."


	7. Chapter 7

Molly hesitantly opened the door to 221B to find Joanna sitting curled up on a corner of the couch. "You okay, love?" she asked, going to sit beside her, startled to find tears falling down Joanna's face as she turned to face her. "He's gone. I never thought I'd... He's gone, Molly." Molly just opened her arms, bringing her in to a tight hug, kissing the top of her head. "Joanna... It'll be okay. I'm here for you. I'll be here for you." "Thank you."


	8. Chapter 8

Greg sat, awkward between the two girls, one leaning on each side of him as the movie progressed. It wasn't so much he felt awkward being between two women, but rather that having the two of them stealing popcorn from the bowl on his lap while throwing it at each other was a little distracting. Not to mention the lines they kept quoting back and forth. But he'd seen it before and they deserved some smiles after what had happened, so he'd keep his mouth shut and try not to laugh too much at them.


	9. Chapter 9

"Sabri~ina~a." she heard the tell-tale voice echoing through the room. A voice from years ago, before her dad had started abusing her, before she ran away to college, and then the army. "Jim? Jim Moriarty?" she turned around, a smile spread across her face as she met his eyes. "It's been so long, too long. You said you'd find me, I never thought it'd take this long." He smiled back at her. "I had to wait until the timing was right, Bri. Until you~ were ready for me."


	10. Chapter 10

"What's this?" Joanna looked down at the duffle sitting next to Jim on her bed. He grinned at her. "Your new toy. Only the latest rifle available on the market." She took it out reverently, recognizing the make of the gun that she had last held in her hands three months ago in Afghanistan. "It's the latest military issue, Jim. You can't get this anywhere." "Oh, Bri, you are too cute. I have my ways, don't you worry. Only the best for my girl." he leaned forward, kissing her on the cheek.


	11. Chapter 11

"Mmm..." "Bri. I need to ask you a favor." Jim's lips ghosted over the small scar on the back of her left shoulder. "Hm?" "I need you to go spy for me. On someone special." "That Sherlock fellow?" "Yes. You need to become his flatmate, break through the hard exterior. Please Bri, for me?" "I-I guess." she turned to press their lips close together. "Just flatmate, right?" "Of course." "Then I should be able to do that."


	12. Chapter 12

"Joanna?" "Yes, Sherlock?" "You're wearing heels?" "Yes, Sherlock." "And a skirt?" "It's called being ready for work, Sherlock." She rolled her eyes, pulling on a jacket over her jumper. "You got the job?" "Yes. Sarah said I would probably fit in perfectly." "Sarah?" "My boss. Now don't burn down the flat while I'm gone." With that she left, as Sherlock stared after her retreating form, eyes never leaving her until he couldn't even see her from the window.


	13. Chapter 13

"You're-you're alive." "Yes, Joanna-" "Oh fuck you Sherlock. Three years, you left me alone." "But you weren" "No. Molly and Greg were there for me, and maybe they'll be happy together now, because I can't do that now. Not with you back." "Why- why not?" "Because the man I mourned is still alive." "You mean, me?" "Yes! Of course I mean you you bloody idiot!" "But I thought-" "What, did you listen to Mycroft? Do you need me to say it? I used to love him. Moriarty. But Sherlock. I still love you."


	14. Chapter 14

That night was the first night Joanna spent alone since Sherlock's "death" and when she woke screaming, Molly Greg, and Sherlock were all at her side. "No, Sherlock, no, you can't take him." she was mumbling through sobs. "He's mine, my Sherlock, no!" She didn't even register the fact she was being watched at her most personal. But the second she caught sight of them, her face flushed and she turned away, curling in on herself. Flinching away from all their outstretched hands.


	15. Chapter 15

"She loves him." Molly moved closer to Greg on their bed, the bed they had shared, the three of them, since Greg moved in last year to Baker St. "She does." Greg turned to kiss molly softly. "And she loves us." the woman continued. "She just doesn't know what to do, which to pick." He nodded in agreement. "But she has to pick one. He needs her to." Again, Greg nodded, "He needs her." They nodded together "And she needs him." they kissed, softly, slowly, chastely, before falling asleep.


End file.
